


In The Know

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [101]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry adjusts quickly.





	In The Know

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 519: Know.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

In The Know

~

Harry growled, leaning in to suck kisses along the column of Draco’s neck. “I’ve already learned tons,” he said, smirking as Draco trembled. 

“Oh, so you think you know everything?” Draco whispered a word, and Harry gasped as the fabric over his crotch, and _just_ his crotch, immediately vanished. 

“What—?”

“Localized Banishing Charm.” Draco shifted, pressing his shoulders against the wall, which brought his arse closer to Harry’s suddenly freed cock. “Now, are you going to fuck me or not?” 

Harry moved his fingers towards Draco’s hole. “Still need to prepare— Oh fuck!” 

Draco laughed shakily. “You found the plug.” 

~

“You’ve worn a plug since we left?” Harry breathed. He fondled the toy, moving it around inside Draco.

Draco moaned. “Wanted…to be ready. Never know…when you’ll…be in…the mood.” 

Harry began hyperventilating thinking about how he could have slammed Draco up against any alley wall and fucked him while on their way to the club. “You are such a—”

“What I am, is horny,” Draco whinged. “Are you just going to talk or—?”

Pulling out the plug, Harry nudged Draco’s hole with his cock. “Nope,” he whispered against Draco’s mouth. “No more talking.” With that, he thrust.

~


End file.
